Padfoot a story of Sirius Black
by PadFoot9
Summary: Sirius Black's Sixth Year At Hogwarts! What Will Happen?
1. Chapter One : On the Train

Chapter One: On the Train  
  
  
  
Sirius Black a handsome sixth year walked on the Hogwarts express. He stopped and listened. "Ahhh laughter" he said to himself, so he followed the sound. A couple minutes later he found what he was looking for, his friends James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He walked into the compartment and sat next to James, his best friend, "hi" "Hey, hi, hello" they all said in unison. The compartment door flew open, and there she stood the very pretty Lily Eves. "LILY!" James said excitedly. "James" she said back. "Oh brother" thought Sirius. Remus did a kissing expressing. They all laughed except for James and Lily, because they had no clue about what was happening, they just started at each other and then kissed madly. Peter looked at his watch, timing them. "Two minutes and thirty seconds" yelled Peter. James glared at him, but Lily just laughed her odd laugh, which made James laugh, which made them all laugh. Sirius loved his friends. 


	2. Chapture Two: Hogwarts

Chapter Two: Hogwarts  
  
Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Lily got off the train and got into a carriage, one for Lily and James and one for Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They were all laughing at what James and Lily might be doing in their carriage. "Maybe they are saying poems to each other" guessed Peter  
  
"I bet their are kissing" said Remus  
  
"No making out most likely" laughed Sirius.  
  
After a long while the carriages stopped. They all jumped out and there was Lily and James standing next to each other waiting for them. James had a smug look on his face, and Lily was giggling with delight. "TO THE GREAT HALL" yelled Remus. They all walked into together. Girls stopped along the way to stop and look at Remus, and Sirius. They glared at Lily and James (they all wanted to be his girlfriend), but they laughed at Peter when he walked by. Peter blushed thinking they were flirting with him. In the Great Hall they all sat down at the Gryiffindor table. "I'm staving" peter rumbled. Again they laughed.  
  
A couple hours later they went up the common room. Lily said goodnight and kissed James goodnight. "Three minutes" peter said "a record". Lily blushed and went up to bed. "Ahhhh don't hurt me," yelled Peter as he jumped over the couch, and ran away form James. "When I get hold of your little head I'm going to squeeze it soo hard". Remus and Sirius just sat down on the couch laughing, but then something caught Sirius's eyes a girl. Tall beautiful, just as pretty as Lily. She made eye contact with Sirius, smiled, giggled, and then she let her hair fly across her back as she turned around. His jaw grouped. All the sudden Remus started to laugh. "What?" Asked Sirius "You you you, ha ha ha" laughed Remus now rolling on the floor. "I think I will go to bed now" he walked up the stairs still thinking of the girl. "What?" said Peter and James in unison, but all Remus could do was laugh. 


	3. Chapter Three: Halls

Chapter Three: Halls "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACKEY" Remus yelled into Sirius's ear. Sirius woke up with a girly yell. "Ha ha ha ha ha" all of this friends laughed. All he could do was glare at them. "Classes" James, said with a moan. "But yums breakfast" Remus reminded them. "Yum" said Peter with a look of longing on his face.  
  
Breakfast came and went, and soon they were all walking down the hall. Lily had joined them now. James held her hand with a drooling look on his face. As girls walked passed they stared to make up fresh rumors on Lily, but the few that excepted the facts had their flirts with Remus and Sirius, even Peter got a flirt today by a fourth year Hufflepuff.  
  
As they walked to lunch a greasy haired sixth year Slytherin walked in front of them. Snape, Severus Snape. "Ah lily I thought I would see you here" Snape glared at James but his voice was sweet while talking to Lily. "Shove off Snape" growled James "Cool down Potter" Snape retorted. Sirius and Remus were ready for a fight, but Lily had her own idea. She pretend that she could not see him and pinned James against a wall. "Ohhh JAMES" she yelled in between kisses "Lily" he grunted back kissing her too, she had caught him by surprise but he caught on soon enough. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were looking at the look on Snape's face they all were trying not to laugh. "Potter" Snape whispered underneath his breath and he stalked off. "Four minutes!" peter yelled " a new record". Lily and James stopped. "Greasy haired git" Lily whispered. James had a look as if he was a zombie and Lily was his owner. A group of girls walked pass hisses to each other about Lily and James. Then Lily leading the way they all walked to lunch.  
  
At lunch Remus hinted that he might have a little beginning of term boaster, lets be happy time, tonight in the common room. Sirius remember the last beginning of term boaster, lets be happy time Remus had, he had dressed up in a girls uniform and paraded around the common room, only to meet a gale of people laughing at him. He didn't care though. "What are you going to do this year?" James asked. "A SURPRISE for all" Remus replied "it will be a dossey won't it Peter" "Yes, it will" Peter said laughing, he always helped him out with his beginning of term boaster, lets be happy time. "Can't wait" Sirius said "Me too, hope it's something funny," Lily added. "Oh it will be" said Remus with a smirk. 


End file.
